chronic Raven
by bloody ballerina
Summary: Being at a new highschool isn;t easy, especially for Alishia. Usually she was bullied at her old school but that changes when she returns to Gotham. Ready to be revenge, she'll do whatever it takes to get revenge for being along all thoughs years. Never ag in will she be hurt by anyone when she gets revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**HIII EVERYONE ITS BALLI HERE WITH THE MY FIRST FIC! 3 3 3  
TAHNS FOR THE SUPPORT AND i HOPE YOU LIKE ALISHA. I THINK SHE SUUUUUUUUUUUUUPER AWESOME AND CRAZY **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There were thousands of teens that moved across the country every year to start over, to wipe the slate clean and let bygones be bygones. I was among those who weren't going to get that privilege. Already I knew from the endless repetition of moving how this would play out. I wasn't getting a second chance, because I was different. My name is Alishia Ceehorze' De'Alexander.

A new day, a new school, a new city. Friday, Pine lawn high school, Gotham if you were interested. The world spun around me the kids in the school yard all began to bleed. They were all the same. And me, I stuck out like a sore thub.

I had glossy black hair which poured down my back in satin curtainsthere were also striking scarlet steaks running up and down from my roots to my tips. My tank toop was almost as red as my hair. It was my favorite top because it had a fishnet bottom. I wore a black, pooffy army jacket and black leather pants which faded to red and then fishnets. Over it all i wore neon green suspenders.

All girls around me all giggled in passing and the boys where much the same. Until the bell rang with it's ear splitting scream. Suddenly like clockworp all the cattle lined up for the slaughter as they filed into Pinelawn high. As expected, I was the last one in. By the time I had gotten through the double doors, everyone has vanished into the classrooms leaving me to fend for myself.

I got out my schedule:

1st hour- AP English Mr. Hardy Room 34.

That was on this floor thank hew. **(That mean H ) A/N**

I had no difficulty finding it, but the moment I did, everybody stared at me as a entered the room.

"Are you Miss De' Alexander?" Mr. Hardy asks, oblivious to the glares i was getting.

He was a short, bright eyed man who wore corduroy pants and a blue button down shirt. Nothing interesting.

"Yeah." I said plainly, trying to migrate to a nearby seat.

"Then let's all get to know Miss Alishia!" He chirped.

"Alishia, Im going to have you sit down at each desk and introduce yourself personally."

I shot him an 'Are you fucking kidding look' and he just smiled and gestured to a brown haired girl sitting in the desk closest to me. Angrily isat down next to her.

"You don't want to waste your time talking to me right? Just get it over with funka.:

She shrunk away a little, but finally got the guts to say something. "What's your favorite thing to do on the weekends?"

"Read at the library." I responded..

All the sudden she looked gleeful

"Really? I love going there too! What kind of booook do you like?

I pushed myself up from the desk and moved on to the next desk.

"Favorite singer?" They asked with the same disinterest as the last.

Pink i say

"Cool! She's the inspiration behind a lot of my music. P!nk's a bit of an idol to me,'

I got up and moved on. The rest was pretty much the same damn thing.

Favorite color.

Favorite subject.

Preference in significant other.

Favorite season.

And on and on and on.

There were so goddamn boring. I could already tell they were beginning to turn on me. The day was getting worse by the moment.

Classes were a boatload of shit. Nothing interesting no one even gave me a chance. Like in all my other schools in every other city, I was an outcast, doomed to walk the halls alone. At least lunch was the last stop before leaving this hell for day. As predicated I sat alone or at least it started out that way.

"Excuse, I don't have anywhere else to sit. Do you mind if a sit with you?" She asked.

I turned with a glare to drive her off. But she was different than I expected. The girl had pure blue eyes and dim ivory skin. Her hair was in blonde ringlets which framed her face very well. She was an outlier like me. I could feel it in my brans.


	2. Chapter 2

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I'M HERE AGIN WITH MORE CHRONIC RAVEN! WAT GON HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT NOWWWWWWWWWWWW :PPPPPPPPPPP**

PLEASE DON'T FLAME RIGHT NOW i crid my eyes out last night cuz mom yelled at me and i didnt do anything!

"Go ahead, dunno why you'd want to hang out with me." I said, taking a bite of my burger.

"Well, you seem pretty cool. And I like how you dress a lot. I wish I was allowed to dress like that. She invited herself to sit down with food.

"Besides you're new to Goatham aren't you? It's a daunting place to move to so I thought you might need help." She added.

"Not really, I used to live her till I was three. It's almost like being back home!" i said.

"Oh wow, I've lived here my whole life and something tells me I won't be leaving anytime soon." She laughed lightly.

I leaned in slowly. There weren't many people I would spill my guts to about what I was going to tell her, but she seemed trustworthy enough to know my personal motivation for coming to Gotham.

"You know, my father is in Arkham Asylum right now."

Her blue eyes widened in shock. I nodded, not showing my hint of pride in that fact.

"I want to meet him while I'm here. Yeah, it sounds awful, but there's a certain good to insanity and I just want to know who he is after all this time."

She gave me and uneasy look. "I hope you learn about him then."

I found out a lot about my only friend in 30 minutes. Her name was Hikari Jones. She wanted to be a computer Technician Technical Technician. Yuki was beaten by her parents and saw her brother get stabbed, and she had three dogs.

Soon enough we had lost track of time and when the bell rang for the end of class, all the bright eyed cartels were now tired, irritable, and slinking onto the busses. Saying goodbye to Hikari, I joined them.

The bus was filled with loud, screaming kids and paper airplanes everywhere in the sky. I slumped back into my seat and put my earbuds in, turning on my iPod, I chose the song Into the Ocean by Blue October Whenever I run into a new problem I pick a song fit it. In this case i felt like I can relate to the lead singer, Gerard Way as he sung about wanted to escape, wanting to get away.

I wanna swim away but don't know how. Sometimes it feel just like I'm falling in the ocean.

My vision soon went as the music grew softer. I was falling in a black abyss called sleep.

I awoke with a start as the bus ran over a pothole which grabbed my attention. We were on a familiar street- my street. And my apartment was vanishing into the distance. Hauling ass, I got up and walled down the wallway.

"Stop." I screamedp, as I reaching the driver. He shot me an annoyed look.

"You missed my stop". I huffed.


	3. Chapter 3

**IT'S BALLI IM BAKE WITH A BRAND NEW CHAP. AND PEOOOOPPPPLE REVIEWED BUT I DONT WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY ITS THE WORST THINGS YOU READ BC IM A KID AND DOING THIS FOR FUN. NOT YOU TO COMPLAIN (AND NO IM NOT A TROLL!). ANON, THANKS FOR EXPLAINING BUT I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND. OLIVIA HEEYYY TANKS FOR DA GREAT REVIEW I CANT WAIT TO WRT MOER!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The bus driver growled and kicked me off, speeding away promptly afterward leaving me to walk the rest of the way back.

My apartment wasn't anything grand. The lobby was painted off white with the same color tiles and plants everywhere. It was basically a waiting room. I got into the elevator and pressed for the 15th floor.

My own apartment was nothing fantastic either. Mostly a living room, kitchen, and two bedrooms. My mother was bent over the stove, hair tangled and disheveled.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" She asked tired

"Awful." I told her, slinging my backpack into the couch.

"Why?" She turned to me, eyeing over my frowning face.

"Everyone hates me." I growled, keeping at least one person, in the back of my mind.

My mom frowned sympathetically and gave me a hug. "I'm really sorry everything went so badly hooney. But keep your heads up, tomorrow will be better

I broke the hug, sadly lumbering to the couch and sitting down. I turned on the tv and the first thing I saw was a news story:

The Riddler was foiled once again by the Batman. Early this morning the Monroe family was kidnapped and trapped in an abandoned shack on the edge of the city. Bombs were wired to each wall and only deactivated by five riddles. Luckily no harm came to the Monroe family as the Batman interviewed before harm could fall on the family. The Riddled was soon after arrested and charged with attempted manslaughter. He was quoted saying "I'll try again."

I huffed, turned off the TV. Damn the meda, always making ajok e of the freaks and glorifying that grown man jumping around in bat pajamas.

Angrily I left te room and went up the stairs to my own room. With a sigh, I sat at my desk and opened my laptop. After logging in I clicked on the internet icon and typed the address of my favorite site: . It's a site where you can watch videos and chat with friends. When the website popped up, it displayed a maroon site with light brown text. On top was some large white text reading "Chat!" and a smiley face beside it. Below were two smaller light brown options. Watch vidos and Chat with friends.

I watched a documentary about a homonext struggle with a guy who crised the hole time.

"Stop crying this isn't even sad." I typing.

"Nah, it is. They do to so much stuff and everyone was mean to them." That person types.

"Pppppft :((((((( i went through a to." I typed

"My life is shit." I countineusd

"Image in not being able to met your dad because the city won't let you know the truuth."

"I can't they said and left the chat room.

I growled and picked up my pin to call Hikari

"Hellos." A small voice on the line squeaked.

"It's me." I bellowed over the phone.

"Ho." She chirped into the phone.

Are you on chat happy? (Tm)

"No."

"Well get on. We can hang out."

"I got hw. Maybe tomorrow we can go to the mall?"

I lit up with happyness and said yes to her perposeal.

"Yes! As long as we go to hot topic (tm)! I need to get new Adventure Time (tm) A/N if you don't know what tm means it is trade mark. I want to put it because i was told you can get sued and I don't want to get sued!)

"Ghhhhh!" Hikari cheered. "But wait the big mall gang hangs out at mall! The last time I was theref the y beat me with sticks.

"Don' worry. I am a littttttle insane. They won f**** with me."

"Thanks you're so sugoi!" (AN: that means cool in Japan)


	4. Chapter 4

**HEYYYYYYY ITS BALI WITH A UPDATE~~~~ EVEYTHING GETS HOT HERE SO PLZ READ N PUT A REVIEW. I DONT WNT MEAN ONES THO  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I hung up the phone and looms down the stains where my mother was macking the table

"Hellloo" mom said and I say don negs to here.

"Tell me about me father" I demanded

Momther looked sadly at me and sat down, pushing a pan of spaghetti in my way. Eat she said.

i b uried my fork in the spagetii and brought it to my face tacking a bite. Quickly.

Please, I said through the food. You ow me an explanation. Who is my father.

Mom sat down and sighed at me, sighing knowingly.

"I used to work for the Gotham corgi police as a detective. My first major outing was to find a criminal, a man named Sam De'Alexander who everyone told me to be careful about. But I found him and I found out a loved him so I saved him front the police and we started dating.

Everything was great until one day I found out he was Sam, the Glassblower, an insane man. He hit me over the head many times with a glass rod and left. My friends arrested him and I found out later a was pregnant with yoou!"

I sat and awe with my spaghetti. My father was really cool. "I want to meet him." I shouted.

"No," Mom screamed at me.

"Im going to meet him I sat and whooshed up the sitars.

I didnt do my homework, i was too fuging (A/N Mom told me not to swear at all. Not even a sensor, soo I made up a word.) I just got back on Chathappy and talked more. Until I was plunged back into the abyss that is sleep.

The next day was not good either, but I didnt pay as much time to it, even the mindless cattle. Me and Hikari was going to them mall after school.

After school my and Hikari went to the mall. Goatham mall was huge and sparkling with many different stores and lots of people shopping. When we pasted American eagle(A/N I found out i don need to put tm in. I would fix it for the last chp but Im to lazy.), I put my middle finger up at the PEople inside and me and Hikari ran before they noticed.

We went to hot topic and i had Hikari try on corsets and skull dresses. I bought hair dye and new black and white dresses for Hikari. Then we saw dressed that would chage out lives forevea

"Woe." Hikari said eyes wide as as wide two canyns stretching across the red horizon.

Then she spun and looked at me in the face. "This is so me" tsge chocked.

Teh dress was cuuuuuuute :3 it was pure wite and lace flowers, and bleing skulls also wite lace. The net, bottom had lace snoflacks like a internal sownstorm.

i smiled and pulled out another dress for myself. It was black with red glitter pattern and black lace. That was bleding skulls. the net was black and reeeed and like a tutu! Perfect for me because I !

Like ballet.

"Im going to buy these for us I decided a loud."

"How?" She shouted.

"Money." I said, pulling out my black and red pentagon wallet and handed and money to the gothic clerk.

"Hey Alishia, Yuki. asked

"What?"

"Can we were them now?" She said over the twenty fun pilots playing the store.

YES

We went to the dressings room and I put on the dress. I looked like i was in fire in the flashing black and red dress and a ballerina as well. i looked at meself a little longer. Thinking "hey im wearing this from noow on."

I jazed out and found Hikari standin there wit a wite and blue (A/N its blue too.) dress making her look like a freezing dancer.


	5. Chapter 5

**HIIIIII HERES WHERE IT GETS GOOOOOD! To the last anon I looked up my immortal and our storys aren;t similar that much. Alishia isnt a mary sue like Ebony. Besides dont like don't read! I like it and I do this for FUN not for YOu! BTW Sorry bout the spelling last chap. My computer overheated and i had to write on my phone and it doesn't have word.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

Weleft hot topic and went to the food cort to talk bout our lives

"I hate when mom doesnt understand me. i want to meet my father and she does not understand why!"

I explained to Hikari spitefully and slurped on my Starbucks latte'.

Hikari nodded wordless and took a big bite of her hand burger. "Its sad she dosent understand you! My parents are like this. I tell mom about how sad i am all the time and she says "get over it. And then my dad leaves a lot. I wish thing we're good again." Hikari looked short and craned her nech down.

i watched her with sadness.

"Nothing will get better right?"

Hikari said nothing to me. "No, it wont she said.

I hugged her and we stayed in silence for a few minutes.

Then... they came. Kaylee was the first. She walk up to us and sat down. She was pale brown with murky green eyes and a skinny blue dress

"HEEY," Kaylee urged while she sat down.

"Your new!" She declares slamming her fist on the cold dark table.

I glared dagers at her. "What'd do want?" I snared and yelled at her.

She. stood, her. ground.

"To meet you she sang," suddenly her gang was at her sides.

All the girls surrounded us smiling. "Alishia you are pretty cool and you should hang ot wit us. But Hikari is fudging not. So we can hang but Hikari is llllllllllaaaaaammmmme."

"Ya I'm new but Hikari's been around" Alishia grabbed onto Hikari's hand for support.

"You shouldn't hang out with her"

"Why the h $! not?" (censored b/c my moms here)

"she isn't cool like we are"

I was so angry and I could tell that other people were glaring at Hikari too

"Listen you shouldn't drag people down because they are different. It's really mean and it hurts feelings, and you're just a bully using bully tactics to further your bully gain. you think you are so much better to leave such mean comments and act like you are popular because you have a popular youtube account but you aren't ok. Hikari is rREAlly smart and she has a heart of gold. We both have twisted souls that you can never understand. Life is hard and your a bully. Leave"

They got so mad that when they got up they threw a chair. It was a big chair.

Kaylee flashed a glare and in moment it was gone. She smiled at me.

"That's what I want to hear, take ships **(A/N: that's a curse word.)**

"Cool."

I cocked my head to da side in confusion.

"You think that's cool!"

"It proves you can be cool." She delcared

Hikari glared back. "Is this a trick?"

Kaylee sat down and her henchmen filled in the gap. "Do you want to find out?"

"Hang with us you two

"It will be sweet!"

I learned to Hikari "dont worry i got a knife in my pocket. ill stab them if they hurt us."

Hikari's eyes flashed in tarror and got cloudy. "I'm scared."

"Dont be. I'm crazy."

Kaylee got up and told her crowd to walk on. "We will go to an abandon KFC where are scrert hideout is. If you go without scarring off. You'll have an easy time in school."

I smile at Kaylee. "Deal."

Kaylee's group was the largest I ever walked with and we left the mall. Hikari was shaking heavily.

"Joe, is your bF really cheeting on you?"

"Yeah, I hate him now."

when we got to the KFC, the moon hugged the sky low and Hikari's pale skin reflected in the moonlight. We pushed the door open and the girls blocked the way out!

"What is this?" I said. K

Hickory fell to her knees "it a trap!"

Kaylee got siniter "yeah!"

I got my knife and pointed it at her. She ran at me with effort yanking my knife form me and holding it to my neck. "Attack!" She yelled and her crowded jumped on Hikari and Hikari. I see one punch her and punch her in the face and she cried and stugggled under the girls wait.

there was a crack and Hikari's nose gusheed with red liquid and it was painfully turned sidewas. She sobbed hard and they punched hard, leaving her mouth a bloody mess.

"NOOOOOOOO." I screamed when they kicked her. One took a scarf and wraed it around her neck. And pulled. Hikari kept citing and her tears mixed with her blood. Then they got the hammer. And she stopped crying.

the popular girls pushed her lifeless body over and looks at me. Kaylee pressed the kifes against me neck and slit. I got up, feelings the warm sensation of then red liquid I knew so well.

Then I feel. Kaylee got to her knees and ran the kifes against my skin and it was peeled from my body. I screamed and told her to stop, but she would not. I looks and the exposed muscles and torn off skin and a laughed.

"Do your wrost."

Then they took a hammer to my teeth and busted them out. Pain shredded up my mouth I bleed everywhere. i was getting faint. Then they jammed them knifs into my eyes, effortlessly scooping out my eyes.

Then I got hammer and it just went black and I felt nothing. I was dead to.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FOUR HOURS LATER ~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I sccreamed when I woke up

"Im dead though" I was shocked.

I looked down and screeched again. There was blood all over my clothes and face. I got lipstick as red as blood and the tips of my hair was on fire but it didnt hurt. There was bloood everywhere s. It was really cool. My hair was dyed by blood so now it looked like more red.

I was...

THE FLAMING BALLERINA!

Hikaru groaned and I gasped. Her skin glittered like snow and ice and she looked like a dark princess. Her orbs were crystal clear like ice and she had icikles on her fingers instead of fingernails.

"where are we"

"you have finally awoken"

There was a voice that sounded really deep and menacing but I wasnt scared. He looked dangerous but not as dangerous as me.

"what did you do"

"I brought you to life with the Lassarous Pit **(A/N: sorry I don't know how to spell it)**

"why?"

I could tell he was really moved

"I saw how you stood up to those girls at the mall and I was moved by what you said. You are right hey were bad peoplE. I want you to kill them I will train you"

Yuki hasped "but who are you"

"I am Rash alGoul"


	6. Chapter 6

**Its me, Bali. Sorry for not updating in week I was upset wen someone called my story Sloppy (but a in A WOSE Way) Also ALSHIA IS NOT a MARY SUE if YOU THINK SHE IS THEN TELL ME WHHHHHYYY!  
** **Oh and my DA is Bloodsoakedballerina if you want to look. Dont say anything offensive.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Darkness, sadness, pain, all swirling in a torrent of pain.

I woke up my small room after passing out again, the smell of gasoline weighed heavy in my nose. I was different now. Maybe a monster. Yes, a mosnter.

A grin spread across my face and I got of of bed and put on my new dress. Waking downstairs a saw my mother. She pull her fist in her hip and glared.

"Where were you late at night?" She asked.

"Being beaten up by the big mall gang." I lied, not willing to mention my fire super powers.

"That sucks." She said sadly

I said yes, and ate the eggs she had placed in the table. To me amusement, the fork began to get red in my hands They were pretty good but I had somethin g I wanted to do. See my powers.

After breakfast, I left and house and went behind the house discover the monster I had become. Hikari was already waiting for me.

"Okay, let me go first." I said and the tips of my hair burst in to flames. I spun as fast as I could and suddenly my tutu caught on fire but the dress was unharmed.

"Wow." Hikari said ice blue eyes widening.

"Maybe I can do more." I wondered and looked hard at the brick wall. Then fire spewed from my eyes!

I smiled, feeling confident in my abilities.

Still smelling the gas i wondered if my body oil was replaced wit gas.

I rubbed my hand on the blackened brick and then forced, and the wall caught fire.

We both stared in awe at the burring wall and laughed. "now I want to try" Hikari said and held her hand and cold air came rushing out if her hands and hit the wall. Then waved her arm and a raging blizzard raged in to the allyway.

Then she closed and eyes and opened them her eyes glowed blue and then a giant wolf made out of a swirling ice storm appreared in front of her.

"I think I should start calling myself Yuki **(A/N: Yuki means snow in Japanese)**." She said.

"It fits more than Hikari." I said smiling.

Wanna come inside "I asked"

Yuki said yes, and we left back into the apartment. When we got to my apartment, "Hi," My mom chirped and we said "Hi" back and walked into my upstairs room.

"Now. I said, jumping into my bed and Yuki took my fuzzy red desk chair.

"I think its time we show our new powers off. Its time to break into Arkham Asylum."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey **everyone, it's me. I just wanted to say that I was going to stop writing here. I am really bad and it hurt to hear all that I was bad at writing . So I'm stopping now and i don't think Ill be writing again.  
Thanks to anyone who liked my bad writing.**

 **Bali**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys sorry its been a long time. I'm_ suuuuper _busy and it hurt a lot to have my story trashed. I'm trying my best_

* * *

 _Gsvvckvirnvmg_ tlvh _lm_ **1=26**

Arkham Asylum a haven for the mad, the insane... The free. Me and the newly named Yuki stood at the gates after setting the guards on fire.

"Hey you too! Why are you here?" A guard shouted as he chased after us. I used my fire eyes to set him on fire and he ran screaming away waving his hands in the air rapidly.

"Nice!" Yuki said, high fiving me and laughing at the despite of the two guard, charred skin falling off if his bones.

We than walked in rather effortlessly after because I set everyone on fire. When we got in, there where crazy people all over in cages like a zoo. Yuki

Shrunk.

"Don worry Yurki well we will change the world and things with be a lot better for our kind." I reassured her.

Yuki nodded, huge tears rolling down her face in large streams.

"Though now I think it's time we find my dad ." I said and nodded. We rushed down the halls and all our brothers and sisters reached for us.

"I'm sorry! Something you will be free!" I yelled.

In the back of the Asylum was a bunch of cells with sad, crushed souls in them. At the back of the hall was a sad man. Outside the cell was a plaque the his smiling picture and a "Sam De' Alexander" on it.

"Dad?!" I cried, pitting by hands on the bars and melting them.

"It's me, Alishia, your daughter!"

His eye widen with happiness.

"I love you!" He said

"I'm so happy to see you!" I roared.

"Me too!"

"Listen," he said,

"You have a purpose. You are going to empty!"

"Whoa" Me and Yuki said at the same time, jaws dropping open.

"Train and get good. You can be the savior of the mad and the angel of fire and ice."

"Rash is training us." Yuki said.

"Good!"

"Now get good!" He shouted.

"Yes father." I yesed.

We left his floor and Yuki tugged on my fiery dress and pointed to a cell with a man peeking out. Me and Yuki walked up to him. His plate said "Edwardo Nygma"

He wasn't the Riddler.

"Hello Riddler," Yuki said. "You were the one who terrorize the Monroe family?"

"Yeah," the Riddler said. "I intend to try again. But who are you?"

"We are Yuki and Alisha, the Icy Dancer and Flaming Ballerina. We will save you all soon."

Riddler laughed. "If you want to save us, you will have to be very smart. Allow me to give you a riddle to test how smart you are."

"Hit me." Yuki said, with more confidence than I had seen from her.

"What gets wetter the more it dries?"

"A towel" Yuki replied.

"Yes." The Riddler said.

"You're smart and I expect you to bust us all out."

Me and Yuki nodded to each other and kept on


End file.
